1936 in aviation
1900s |dp2=1910s |dp1=1920s |d=1930s |dn1=1940s |dn2=1950s |dn3=1960s }} This is a list of aviation-related events from 1936: Events * The Royal Air Force s first monoplane bomber, the Avro Anson, enters service.Crosby, Francis, The Complete Guide to Fighters & Bombers of the World: An Illustrated History of the World s Greatest Military Aircraft, From the Pioneering Days of Air Fighting in World War I Through the Jet Fighters and Stealth Bombers of the Present Day, London: Hermes House, 2006, ISBN 9781846810008, p. 267. *The German Luftwaffe begins experiments with helle Nachtjagd (abbreviated Henaja) techniques, the operation of night fighters with the aid of searchlights.Hinchcliffe, Peter, The Other Battle: Luftwaffe Night Aces Versus Bomber Command, Edison, New Jersey: Castle Books, 2001, ISBN 0-7858-1418-3, p. 44. *The Soviet aviator Valery Chkalov with two crew members makes a non-stop flight in a Tupolev ANT-25 to Udd Island in the Arctic.Hardesty, Von, Red Phoenix: The Rise of Soviet Air Power 1941-1945, Washington, D.C.: Smithsonian Institution Press, 1982, ISBN 0-87474-510-1, p. 48. January * January 10 – Civil transport version of the Heinkel 111 bomber revealed in public for the first time at Berlin Tempelhof airport. Named Dresden, the He 111 V4 carried registration D-AHAO. * January 12 – In the Second Italo-Abyssinian War, aircraft of the Italian Royal Air Force (Regia Aeronautica) begin the Battle of Genale Doria by dropping two tons (1,814 kg) of mustard gas on Ethiopian positions.Barker, A. J., The Rape of Ethiopia 1936, New York: Ballantine Books, Inc., 1971, p. 76. * January 17 – The United States Army Air Corps orders 13 Boeing Y1B-17 Flying Fortresses, previously known by the manufacturer's designation, Model 299. * January 20 – Italian troops take the Ethiopian town of Negele Boran without firing a shot. Its inhabitants have all fled after Italian aircraft drop 40 tons (36,288 kg) of bombs on the town during the Battle of Genale Doria.Barker, A. J., The Rape of Ethiopia 1936, New York: Ballantine Books, Inc., 1971, p. 77. * January 22 – Italian aircraft play a decisive role in the First Battle of Tembien, dropping mustard gas to defeat a promising offensive by Ethiopian forces. February * British Marine Aircraft Ltd. is established at Hamble, Hampshire to produce Sikorsky S-42-A flying boats under licence in the United Kingdom but nothing comes of it. The company subsequently will become Folland Aircraft Limited.[http://daveg4otu.tripod.com/airfields/ham.html Fagan, Dave. 'Hamble' Aviation in Hampshire UK 1900 to 2000] Retrieved May 20, 2005 * February 15 – Italian aircraft based at nearby Mek'ele, Ethiopia, maintain at least 12 aircraft over the battlefied all day during the Battle of Amba Aradam against Ethiopian troops. It is a forerunner of the World War II "cab rank" technique of keeping airborne aircraft continually on call over a battlefield to bomb enemy positions when needed.Barker, A. J., The Rape of Ethiopia 1936, New York: Ballantine Books, Inc., 1971, p. 81.flightglobal.com Close Air Support in Burma * February 16–19 – On February 16, Marshal Pietro Badoglio orders Italian ground forces not to pursue Ethiopian forces after they begin to retreat from Amba Aradam and assigns the task of exploitation of Italy s victory to the Italian Royal Air Force (Regia Aeronautica), a novel task for an air force. Italian aircraft drop 40 tons (36,288 kg) of bombs on retreating Ethiopian forces over the last four days of the battle with devastating effect, and on February 19 a strafing aircraft mortally wounds the Ethiopian military leader Ras Mulugeta Yeggazu, who dies eight days later.Barker, A. J., The Rape of Ethiopia 1936, New York: Ballantine Books, Inc., 1971, pp. 82-83. * February 27 – During the Second Battle of Tembien, Italian aircraft drop 200 tons (181,439 kg) of high-explosive bombs on forming-up areas for Ethiopian troops and kill many Ethiopians fleeing the battlefield as they ford the Takkaze River.Barker, A. J., The Rape of Ethiopia 1936, New York: Ballantine Books, Inc., 1971, p. 84. March * The Nazi Party requisitions the dirigibles ''Graf Zeppelin'' and ''Hindenburg'' to conduct leaflet-dropping propaganda flights over Germany to garner support for Hitler s planned remilitarization of the Rhineland.Phythyon, John R., Jr., Great War at Sea: Zeppelins, Virginia Beach, Virginia: Avalanche Press, Inc., 2007, p. 47. * March 3–4 – Italian aircraft attack Ethiopian ground forces as they retreat across the Takkaze River, dropping mustard gas and 80 tons (72.6 tonnes/metric tons) of high-explosive and incendiary bombs. Thousands of Ethiopian troops are killed.Barker, A. J., The Rape of Ethiopia 1936, New York: Ballantine Books, Inc., 1971, p. 91. * March 31 – During the Battle of Maychew, Italian aircraft bomb Ethiopian troops heavily, helping to blunt a major Ethiopian attack.Barker, A. J., The Rape of Ethiopia 1936, New York: Ballantine Books, Inc., 1971, pp. 97-99. April * The German Luftwaffe staff holds a war game which finds that German air rearmament thus far has been inadequate and that the Luftwaffe is inferior to the French Air Force.Murray, Williamson, Strategy for Defeat: The Luftwaffe 1933-1945, Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Air University Press, 1983, no ISBN number, p. 15. * April 4 – Italian aircraft drop mustard gas and 73 tons (66.2 tonnes/metric tons) of high-explosive bombs on a force of 20,000 Ethiopian troops retreating across the plain of Lake Ashangi, killing thousands.Barker, A. J., The Rape of Ethiopia 1936, New York: Ballantine Books, Inc., 1971, p. 105. * April 19 – Italian aircraft bomb Ethiopian forces attacking Italian troops at Birkut.Barker, A. J., The Rape of Ethiopia 1936, New York: Ballantine Books, Inc., 1971, p. 120. May * May 5 – The Second Italo-Abyssinian War ends in an Italian conquest of Ethiopia as Italian forces enter Addis Ababa.Barker, A. J., The Rape of Ethiopia 1936, New York: Ballantine Books, Inc., 1971, p. 128. Facing no opposition, the Italian Royal Air Force (Regia Aeronautica) has played a decisive role in Italy s victory in the eight-month war, but has engaged in a brutal campaign – in which Benito Mussolini s sons Vittorio and Bruno and son-in-law Count Ciano voluntarily participate – of indiscriminate terror bombing and widespread use of mustard gas.Barker, A. J., The Rape of Ethiopia 1936, New York: Ballantine Books, Inc., 1971, p. 65. June * June 3 – Generalleutnant Walther Wever, the first chief-of-staff of the restored German Luftwaffe and the main proponent for the new force to have the aircraft to perform strategic bombing, dies along with his flight engineer when the Heinkel He 70 he is piloting crashes on takeoff at Dresden, Germany from its gust locks remaining in place. Ironically, the very same day, the German RLM proposes the Bomber A specification and aircraft design competition, which leads directly to the beginnings of the He 177 German heavy bomber project over a year later. * June 16 – The United States Coast Guard Cutter ''George W. Campbell'' (WPG-32) is the first ''Treasury''-class cutter commissioned. The Treasury-class cutters are the first United States Coast Guard ships capable of carrying an airplane (a Grumman J2F Duck, Curtiss SOC-4, or Waco J2W-1 seaplane).A Chronological History of Coast Guard Aviation The Early Years (1915-1938)[http://www.uscg.mil/history/webcutters/Campbell1936.asp U.S. Coast Guard Cutter History: Campbell WPG/WAGC/WHEC-32 ex-''George W. Campbell''] * June 27 – The Luftwaffe s chief of procurement Ernst Udet – the second-ranking German ace of World War I and a famous stunt pilot – takes the prototype of the Heinkel He 118 dive bomber up for a test flight, but mismanages propeller pitch settings during a dive, causing the plane to crash. Udet parachutes to safety, but the He 118 is destroyed.Guttman, Robert, "Heinkel's Jet Test-Bed," Aviation History, March 2012, p. 14. July * July 14 – The British Royal Air Force is re-organised on functional grounds and RAF Fighter Command, RAF Bomber Command, RAF Coastal Command, and RAF Training Command are established. * July 17 – The Spanish Civil War breaks out, and the Republican (loyalist) and Nationalist (rebel) factions seize portions of the Spanish Air Force and of the aviation force of the Spanish Republican Navy. The Republicans end up with about 200 serviceable aircraft – including all the fighters – and 150 pilots, which form the basis of their Spanish Republican Air Force, while the Nationalists control less than 100 serviceable aircraft and 90 pilots, which form the basis for their National Aviation.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, pp. 330-331. * July 20 – One of the four leaders of the Nationalist uprising in Spain, General José Sanjurjo y Sacanell, dies in the crash on takeoff at Estoril, Portugal,The Main Events of the Spanish Civil War of a light plane piloted by Juan Antonio Ansaldo while attempting to fly to Spain. He had insisted on overloading the plane with baggage so as to have the proper clothes to wear and on flying with Ansaldo instead of in a larger plane in order to make the flight with a "daring aviator." Ansaldo survives. * July 29 – Germany and Italy become the first countries to provide aircraft for service in the Spanish Civil War, when 10 German Junkers Ju 52 transports land in Spanish Morocco for service with the Nationalist faction and nine Italian Savoia-Marchetti SM.81 bombers arrive in Spain for Nationalist service; three other SM.81s crash during the flight to Spain.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, pp. 363-364. * July 29-August 5 – Ten, later increased to twenty, German Junkers Ju 52s ferry 1,500 Spanish Nationalist troops from Spanish Morocco to Spain in the world s first major military airlift. * July 31 – The Jersey Airways Saro A.19 Cloud amphibian airliner Cloud of Iona (tail number G-ABXW) disappears during a stormy evening on a flight from Guernsey to Jersey in the Channel Islands with the loss of all eight people on board. An investigation determines that the plane had lost engine power, landed on the sea, and been swamped by waves. * July 31-August 8 – France becomes the first country to supply aircraft to the Republican faction in Spain, delivering 70 planes, including Bloch MB.200s, Potez 54s, and Dewoitine D.371s.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, p. 364. August * Germany begins sending four transport flights to Spain per week to support the Spanish Nationalist faction, It will continue to do so for over two years. * August 1 – Ten more German Junkers Ju 52 transports and six Heinkel He 51 fighters arrive at Cadiz for service with the Spanish Nationalist faction.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, pp. 357-358. * 4 August – A demonstration of gliding at the 1936 Summer Olympics takes place at Berlin-Staaken airfield. Fourteen pilots from seven countries take part. * August 5 – Five Italian Savoia-Marchetti SM.81 bombers are among aircraft covering a convoy of merchant ships carrying 3,000 Nationalist soldiers and their equipment from Spanish Morocco to Spain.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, p. 370. * August 6 – German Junkers Ju 52 transports begin a schedule of airlifting 500 Nationalist troops a day from Spanish Morocco to Spain. Nationalist leader Francisco Franco himself makes the flight on August 6.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, pp. 370-371. * August 9 – Six aircraft support a Republican seizure of Ibiza.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, p. 381. * August 10 – A Nationalist ground column under Colonel Juan Yagüe y Blanco captures Mérida, Spain, after advancing 200 miles (322 km) in less than a week. Nine German Junkers Ju 52s and eight Italian Savoia-Marchetti SM.81s have given the column local air superiority, while a civilian aeroclub from Seville has provided aerial reconnaissance and in one instance forced Republican militiamen to abandon their positions by dropping melons on them.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, pp. 371, 373. * August 13 – A Nationalist air raid off Málaga damages the Republican battleship ''Jaime I''. * August 16 – Seaplanes from Barcelona support a Republican landing on Majorca. In reaction, three Italian Savoia-Marchetti SM.81 bombers, three Italian Fiat CR.32 fighters, and various Spanish Nationalist aircraft are sent to be based on the island. The presence of the CR.32s precludes any further Republican air attacks on Majorca.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, pp. 382-383. * August 23 – Nationalist aircraft bomb the airport at Getafe, Spain.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, p. 386. * August 25 – Nationalist aircraft bomb Cuatro Vientos Airport in Madrid, Spain. * August 27–29 – German Junkers Ju 52s supporting the Nationalists bomb Madrid. They damage the Ministry of War on August 29. It is the first terror bombing of a large city since World War I. September * September 3 – Nationalist aircraft on Majorca support a Nationalist counteroffensive against Republican invaders, demoralizing them and sparking a precipitous Republican retreat from the island, which will become an important Nationalist base for the remainder of the Spanish Civil War.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, p. 383. * September 4–5 – English-born aviatrix Beryl Markham makes the first east-to-west solo transatlantic flight by a woman, in her Percival Vega Gull The Messenger, from Abingdon-on-Thames in England to Baleine Cove on Cape Breton Island in Nova Scotia, Canada (where she is forced to crash land). * September 5 – The Bendix Trophy race from Floyd Bennett Field in Brooklyn, New York, to Mines Field in Los Angeles, California, takes place, with nine men and six women competing. The team of Louise Thaden and Blanche Noyes wins in a Beechcraft C-17 Staggerwing, Laura Ingalls places second flying a Lockheed Orion 9D Special, and the team of Amelia Earhart and Helen Richey finishes fifth in a Lockheed 10E Electra. Joe Jacobson s Northrop Gamma 2A catches fire and crashes near Stafford, Kansas, but he parachites to safety.Lynch, Adam, "Hometown Heroine," Aviation History, March 2012, pp. 56-57. * September 6 – Italian aircraft arriving in Majorca establish a Nationalist bombing capability against Republican Spain. * September 11 – Tupolev TB-3-4AM-34FRN with A. B. Yumashev of the Soviet Union at the controls sets a payload-to-altitude record of 5,000 kg (11,023 lb) to 8,116 meters (26,627 feet). * September 16 – Tupolev TB-3-4AM-34FRN with A. B. Yumashev at the controls sets a payload-to-altitude record of 10,000 kg (22,046 lb) to 6,605 meters (21,670 feet). * September 20 – Tupolev TB-3-4AM-34FRN with A. B. Yumashev at the controls set a payload-to-altitude record of 12,000 kg (26,455 lb) to 2,700 meters (8,858 feet). * September 28 – Flying the Bristol Type 138A, Royal Air Force Squadron Leader F. R. D. Swain takes off from Farnborough, England, and sets a Fédération Aéronautique Internationale-homologated world altitude record of 15,230 meters (49,967 feet). He lands at Netheravon.Donald, David, ed., The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft, New York: Barnes & Noble Books, 1997, ISBN 0-7607-0592-5, p. 198. * September 30 – The German airlift of Spanish Nationalist troops from Spanish Morocco to Spain ends after 677 flights carrying 12,000 men in August and September. The airlift will be one of the most decisive factors in the eventual Nationalist victory in the Spanish Civil War. October * October 1 – C. W. A. Scott and Giles Guthrie win the Schlesinger Race from England to Johannesburg, South Africa, flying Vega Gull G-AEKE landing at Rand Airport on 1 October 1936. The aircraft had left Portsmouth 52 hours 56 minutes 48 seconds earlier. Out of the original 14 entries to the race Scott and Guthrie were the only ones to finish, winning the 10,000 pounds prize money. * October 12 – Nationalist aircraft sink the Republican submarine ''B-5'' off the coast of Spain near Málaga. * October 21 – Pan American World Airways initiates the first transpacific airline service for paying passengers with six-day-a-week passenger service between San Francisco, California, and Manila in the Philippine Islands via Honolulu, Hawaii.Aviation Hawaii: 1930-1939 Chronology of Aviation in HawaiiMondey, David, ed., The Complete Illustrated History of the World s Aircraft, Secaucus, New Jersey: Chartwell Books, Inc., 1978, ISBN 0-89009-771-2, p. 34. * October 25 – The United States Navy s first aircraft carrier, , is decommissioned for conversion into a seaplane tender, redesignated AV-3.Layman, R.D., Before the Aircraft Carrier: The Development of Aviation Vessels 1849-1922, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1989, ISBN 0-87021-210-9, p. 124. * October 28 – Tupolev TB-3-4AM-34FRN with A. B. Yumashev of the Soviet Union at the controls sets a payload-to-altitude record of 5,000 kg (11,023 lb) to 8,980 meters (29,462 feet). * October 29 – Soviet aircraft appear in combat for the first time in Spanish Civil War as Alcantarilla-based Tupolev SB-2 bombers with Soviet pilots and Spanish bombardiers and gunners bomb Seville in support of Republican forces. On the same day, Nationalist forces begin a heavy bombing campaign against Madrid.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, p. 468, 470. November * November 3 – New Soviet Polikarpov I-15 and I-16 fighters fly their first missions of the Spanish Civil War, supporting Republican forces. Their superior performance will allow the Republican side to gain air superiority over Nationalist forces.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, p. 471. * November 4 – Soviet fighters see combat for the first time in the Spanish Civil War, dispersing a squadron of Italian Fiat CR.32 fighters escorting German Junkers Ju 52s over Madrid.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, pp. 470-471. * November 6 – The German Luftwaffe s Condor Legion, a force of about 100 aircraft, begins to depart Germany for Seville, Spain, to support Nationalist forces in the Spanish Civil War.Hardesty, Von, Red Phoenix: The Rise of Soviet Air Power 1941-1945, Washington, D.C.: Smithsonian Institution Press, 1982, ISBN 0-87474-510-1, p. 50.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, p. 469. * November 8–23 – Soviet aircraft play an important role in the Republican defense of Madrid. * November 15–17 – The German Condor Legion sees its first action of the Spanish Civil War, supporting Nationalist forces fighting to take Madrid. * November 19–22 – Curious to see the reaction of a civilian population to an attempt to systematically destroy its city by bombing, officers of the German Condor Legion supporting Francisco Franco s desire to bomb Madrid into surrendering oversee a bombing campaign by German Junker Ju 52s and Italian Savoia-Marchetti SM.81s that kills 150 people in the city. It is the heaviest bombing ever carried out against a city up to that time.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, p. 486. * November 28 – Thus far in the Spanish Civil War, Italy has sent about 24 Fiat CR.32 fighters, 19 Savoia-Marchetti SM.81 bombers, and some IMAM Ro.37 reconnaissance aircraft to support the Nationalists.Thomas, Hugh, The Spanish Civil War, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986, ISBN 0-671-75876-4, p. 568. December * The British Empire s Empire Air Mail Scheme, in which Imperial Airways carries all first-class mail by air, begins its first service, flying from Alexandria, Egypt. * December 6 – Nationalist aircraft bomb Barcelona, Spain. * December 8 – Spanish Republican pilots flying Soviet-made fighters shoot down a plane carrying International Red Cross envoy Georges Henny over northern Spain while Henny is carrying a report on the Paracuellos massacre of Nationalists by Republicans that he intends to present to the League of Nations. The crash badly injures Henny, preventing his report to the League, and fatally injures the French Paris Soir correspondent Louis Delaprée. * December 9 – A Dutch KLM Douglas DC-2 airliner crashes shortly after takeoff from Croydon Airfield in England. Among the dead are Juan de la Cierva y Cordoniu, inventor of the autogyro, and the Swedish admiral, industrialist, and politician Arvid Lindman. * December 21 – Eddie August Schneider, Bert Acosta, and Frederic Ives Lord, as the Yankee Squadron, travel by ship to fight in the Spanish Civil War with the Loyalists. * December 27 – United Airlines Trip 34, a Boeing 247D, crashes at the head of Rice Canyon in Los Angeles County, California, killing all 12 people on board. * December 28 – Deutsche Werke lays the keel of Germany s first aircraft carrier, designated Carrier A, at Kiel. Later renamed ''Graf Zeppelin'', she will never be completed.Chesneau, Roger, ed., Conway s all the World s Fighting Ships 1922-1946, New York: Mayflower Books, 1980, ISBN 0-8317-0303-2, p. 226. * December 29 – Compañía Aeronáutica Uruguaya S.A. (CAUSA) founded by the Uruguayan banker Luis J. Supervielle and Coronel Tydeo Larre Borges. Its initial fleet is two Junkers Ju 52 floatplanes, which begin service between Montevideo, Uruguay, and Buenos Aires, Argentina. * December 31 – The Five-Power Treaty (often referred to as the Washington Naval Treaty) of 1922 expires, lifting all international restrictions on the make-up of the French, Italian, Japanese, British Royal, and United States navies, including the size of their aircraft carrier fleets and the characteristics of their individual aircraft carriers.Potter, E. B., Sea Power: A Naval History, Second edition, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1981, ISBN 0-87021-607-4, p. 235. First flights * Aichi F1A * Kawasaki Ki-28 * Nakajima Ki-12 * Yokosuka H5Y (Allied reporting name "Cherry") January * January 4 - Vought XSB2U-1 BuNo 9725 February *February 14 – Hawker Hector *February 14 – Heinkel He 118Guttman, Robert, "Heinkel's Jet Test-Bed," Aviation History, March 2012. March * March 4 – German airship LZ 129 Hindenburg * March 5 – Supermarine Spitfire prototype K5054 * March 10 – Fairey Battle prototype K4303 * March 17 – Armstrong Whitworth Whitley prototype K4586 * March 29 – Vought V-141Angelucci, Enzo, The American Fighter: The Definitive Guide to American Fighter Aircraft From 1917 to the Present, New York: Orion Books, 1987, ISBN 0-517-56588-9, p. 399. May * Mitsubishi Ki-15 (Allied reporting name "Babs")Francillon, René J., Japanese Aircraft of the Pacific War, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1979, ISBN 0-87021-313-X, p. 150. * May 11 – Bristol Type 138 * May 12 – Messerschmitt Bf 110 * May 14 – Miles Whitney Straight * May 27 – Fairey Seafox June * Mitsubishi F1M (Allied reporting name "Pete")Francillon, René J., Japanese Aircraft of the Pacific War, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1979, ISBN 0-87021-313-X, p 358. * June 2 - LACAB GR.8 * June 15 - Vickers Wellington prototype K4049 * June 15 - Westland Lysander prototype K6127 * June 21 - Handley Page Hampden prototype K4240 * June 25 - Bristol Blenheim prototype K7033 * June 26 - Focke-Wulf Fw 61 D-EBVU, first fully controllable helicopter July * July 3 – Short Empire prototype RMA Canopus * July 14 – Kawanishi H6K (Allied reporting name "Mavis")Francillon, René J., Japanese Aircraft of the Pacific War, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1979, ISBN 0-87021-313-X, pp. 301, 568. September * September 12 – Nakajima Ki-34 (Allied reporting name "Thora")Francillon, René J., Japanese Aircraft of the Pacific War, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1979, ISBN 0-87021-313-X, p. 204-205. October * October 15 – Nakajima Ki-27 (Allied reporting names "Nate" and "Abdul")Francillon, René J., Japanese Aircraft of the Pacific War, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1979, ISBN 0-87021-313-X, pp. 198, 566. * October 28 - Dornier Do 19 December * Mitsubishi Ki-21 (Allied reporting name "Sally")Francillon, René J., Japanese Aircraft of the Pacific War, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1979, ISBN 0-87021-313-X, p. 156. * December 13 - PZL.37 Łoś * December 21 - Junkers Ju 88 V1 prototype D-AQEN * December 22 - North American XB-21 s/n 38-485 Entered service * Late summer – Arado Ar 68 with I Gruppe ''Jadggeschwader'' 134 "Horst Wessel" in German Luftwaffe''Donald, David, ed., ''The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft, New York: Barnes & Noble Books, 1997, ISBN 0-7607-0592-5, p. 59. January * Hawker Hind with the Royal Air Force * Grumman F2F with the United States NavySwanborough, Gordon, and Peter M. Bowers, United States Navy Aircraft Since 1911, London: Putnam, 1976, ISBN 0-370-10054-9, p. 199. * January 29 – Grumman F3F, last biplane fighter to enter service with the United States NavyAngelucci, Enzo, The American Fighter: The Definitive Guide to American Fighter Aircraft From 1917 to the Present, New York: Orion Books, 1987, pp. 220, 222. March * March 6 – Avro Anson with No. 48 Squadron, Royal Air ForceDonald, David, ed., The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft, New York: Barnes & Noble Books, 1997, ISBN 0-7607-0592-5, p. 80. July * Fairey Swordfish with No. 825 Squadron FAA August * Aichi E10A with the Imperial Japanese Navy October * October 30 – Short S.23 Empire with Imperial Airways (first revenue flight) November * Fairey Hendon with No. 38 Squadron RAF Retirements December * Armstrong Whitworth Argosy by British Airways Ltd.Donald, David, ed., The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft, New York: Barnes & Noble Books, 1997, ISBN 0-7607-0592-5, p. 63. References 1936 in aviation Category:Years in aviation